


Bakers, Assemble!

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nailed It! (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Iron Man, Black Widow, and Captain America compete on an exciting celebrity episode of Nailed It!





	Bakers, Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



“Nailed it!” Tony Stark declared.

Nicole stared. Jacques turned away, stifling laughter into his hand.

“It looks… very sturdy,” the guest judge, Zoe, said charitably.

Tony’s cake was supposed to look like the Statue of Liberty. Instead, it looked like a squat, gray building with a cartoonishly frowning blob on top. The arm with the torch did point upwards, but the torch itself was a red lollipop. The sides… dripped.

“The ‘eadpiece resembles a crucifixion,” Jaques commented.

“She does look kinda like she’s getting stabbed in the head,” Nicole agreed. “Well Tony, we have to see other cakes now. Later!”

“Natasha,” Nicole greeted. “Let’s remember what you were trying to make,” she waved at the Statue of Liberty cake, “and let’s see what you did!”

“Nailed it!” Natasha Romanov said, revealing her cake.

The gown was folded fondant, the headpiece looked okay, and the cake was supported by several rods that kept it mostly upright.

“I love that you wrote the actual poem on the base!” Zoe enthused.

“You have all the elements,” Jacques complimented. “But the face should not be decorated with candy melts.”

Nicole was laughing silently. “The eyes… they’re so creepy,” she choked out. “Let’s… move on.”

“Steve. Let’s see what you made!”

Steve Rogers dropped his divider. “Nailed it!”

“Wooooowwww, Steve!. This. Is. Beautiful!” Nicole declared.

Steve’s cake looked almost as good as the professional cake. The color wasn’t neon green (like Tony’s), the face didn’t seem to watch you, and the torch was intricately carved.

“You did excellent work with the fondant,” Jacques commented.

“She is listing to the side,” Zoe pointed out. “She is a Leaning Tower of Liberty.”

“I can’t _wait_ to taste these cakes! Avengers, please cut off the best slices of your cakes!” Nicole led the judges back to their seats.

“We’ll start with Tony’s cake! Mmm.”

Nicole ate a bite. “Well, it’s… moist.”

“It is undercooked,” Zoe said apologetically.

“You must not overfill the cake pans,” Jacques explained. “But your flavoring was, acceptable.”

[“Baking isn’t a real science anyway.” Tony’s voice could be heard on cut footage.]

“I have tasted worse,” Nicole swore. “Now let’s try Natasha’s cake!”

“I appreciate the pistachio flavor!” Zoe flashed a thumbs up.

“However, you should have spread buttercream between the layers of cake to add moisture,” Jacques corrected.

“I think you have a good texture,” Nicole added. “And it is tasty. Okay, Steve’s cake!”

Nicole took a bite of Steve’s cake… and then protected her face from the cameras while she spat it into her napkin.

“What… oh, no! I don’t even _know_ what happened there!”

Beside her, Jacques was struggling to swallow his bite.

Zoe, forewarned, took a tiny bite. She chewed thoughtfully. “I think my grandmother made something like this once.”

Steve nodded. “It’s a family recipe.”

“It’s supposed to taste like this?” Nicole screeched.

[“Flavored with Great Depression.” Natasha’s voice and Tony’s snort could be heard on cut footage.]

Nicole drank half a glass of water. “I can’t _stop_ tasting it!”

“Zoe, do you have the money gun?”

“Right here!” Zoe brandished the money gun at the Avengers.

“Don’t worry Steve, ya didn’t win,” Nicole said firmly.

“The winner is…” Jacques announced, “Natasha!”

Zoe shot off the money gun as Nicole rounded the judge’s table to give Natasha her trophy. Tony and Steve congratulated Natasha while fake money rained down around them.

Jacques gathered all the contestants together to take a selfie while Nicole spoke into a camera.

“This has been an exciting charitable round of Nailed It! Next week’s celebrity guests contestants will be the Jonas Brothers! See you soon!”


End file.
